


Me, You and Us

by VIPtheExotic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIPtheExotic/pseuds/VIPtheExotic
Summary: Together forever may be a useless hope because Baekhyun was just a friend.





	1. Me and You

Baekhyun let out a huff. He has been standing behind the counter for only fifteen minutes but his feet were aching like crazy already. He tried to hold in the urge to sit on the stool because it might be a nuisance. He was on his working shift as cashier in a convenience store and now was the peak hour. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and the store was almost packed with office workers and students searching for instant foods for their lunch. If Baekhyun was to sit, he knew standing up again would not be an easy chore. Especially when his belly was huge and round looking like he just swallowed a ball. Ball? More like watermelon. A big watermelon that is.

 

The man jolted forward a little when there was a sudden kick from his inside. Cupping his right palm on the underside of his bump and slowly rubbing it, the kicking reduced to a faint fluttering feeling. I'm sorry, you're not a watermelon. You're my lovely baby girl. His lips tugged up into a small smile when the baby seemed to calm down and gone back to sleep.

 

"Excuse me?" Came a voice.

 

The pregnant man looked up to see a young, doe-eyed man standing in front of him holding two cans of instant coffee and a packet of sandwiches. The man was dressed in light pink button-up shirt and black slacks. The two upper button of his shirt was open and the sleeves were rolled up, showing his slender yet manly hands. He was the office worker.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there." Baekhyun apologised. Fortunately, there was no other people behind the office man as they were still occupied with their own shopping.

 

"It's okay." The man flashed a smile while putting down the items he was holding on the counter. Baekhyun proceeded to scan the items and totalling the amounts.

 

"That'll be 3400 won, sir." The man then took out his wallet from the back pocket and held out the money for his purchases.

 

"Thank you and please come again."

 

 

 

Baekhyun finished his shift at the convenience store later at 8.30 p.m.. The hustle and bustle of the city of Bucheon had died down a bit. There are still many people walking on the sidewalks and cars are still filling up the roads, but it was almost calming to see because most are not rushing to wherever their destinations were. In the starless sky, the moon was shining bright in its silver glory. Nobody seemed to notice as the colourful lights from the signboards and lamps outshined its very existence with their own gleam.

 

Baekhyun was taking his time walking to his next job as a part time cashier in a late night cafe. His shift would start at 9. The cafe opened daily from 7 p.m. until 6 o'clock in the morning. It was own by a nice couple, Kyungsoo and Jongin, who hired him right away when Baekhyun stumbled upon the place one day as he was searching for a part time job. He actually had enough saving that could last for at least a couple of years but God knows how much an infant could cost. Most vacancies he had gone to refused to take him because of his condition, but the couple thought otherwise and even offered to help him and his baby.

 

The pregnant man wrapped the jacket he was wearing securely when a chilly night breeze passed, making him shivered. Baekhyun never had a good term with anything cold and it seemed that his baby was too because she suddenly kicked when a gentle wind blew again. He put his hands into the jacket's pocket, gently caressing his bump as his mind strayed back to his prenatal check-up last week. His doctor told him that he was barely showing although already in the early of his 7th month but Baekhyun begged to differ because he could not see his feet anymore when putting on his shoes. Truth to be told, he had never be able to see his feet since he entered the third trimester but just the week before he could still spot the tip of his toes. Well, maybe the doctor was right because Kyungsoo, his coworkers and even ahjummas at the morning market were saying the same thing.

 

His minds started to wander more, eventually stopping at a certain memory of him and a male. A male who possesed tall and lanky physique like a high schooler despite being in his end of twenties. A male with wide almond eyes, straight nose, elf-like ears and plump pink pair of lips. A male that he loved so much with all his being. Baekhyun smiled sadly at the thought of the male.

 

He thought he was going to have a forever and happily ever after with the said male. He never knew that after the long six years they have been together, sharing kisses and whispering sweet nothings to each other, he was just a friend. He never knew that all the time they having intimate times that were so intense and felt like they were making love, he was just a mere friend. Not a good friend or even best friend, Baekhyun was just a friend. How distant it felt.

 

He still remembered the day they 'broken up'. It also the day he found out that he was expecting. Both bad and good news hitting him in just a span of hours.

 

 

It was a Sunday morning and Baekhyun was just finished taking a shower. On his way out of the bathroom when he noticed something in the mirror. That something being his body, that somehow had changed in shape. He stopped and turned his body fully to face the mirror. At a glance, Baekhyun knew he would look the same so he focused his eyes to inspect every part and contour of his body. He started from his face, then moved downward to his torso. There, he could see slight bulging of his stomach like he has been eating a bit too much. That could be true because in the past two or three months, his appetite had increased which resulted in him uncontrollably stuffing himself with anything that called food. Bringing two palms to feel the bulge, he frowned when he found it was hard rather than the supposed soft sensation. He poked around it, is fat supposed to be this hard? Or is it not fat? Tumour?

 

Baekhyun gasped at the thought of him having a cancer. Panickly, he rushed to the nearby clinic and never thought he would receive a Congratulations, you are pregnant as the test result.

 

The doctor said he was already in the early of forth month. His baby girl was healthy and his condition was how it should be. He was explained further that there are many occurring cases of pregnant females, even males, where they were hardly showing any symptoms or signs of pregnancy until they were in the second trimetster; some did not even noticed until they were in labor.

 

With evident skips in his steps, Baekhyun went home that day to tell the other male about the unexpectedly good news. When the night came and both had settle in their shared bed with legs tangled and bodies pressed close, Baekhyun began to summon all his courage to break the news but the other male beat him to it with his own announcement.

 

"I'm getting married, Baek. I know this is sudden but I want you to be the first person to know."

 

"...what?"

 

"I'm getting married. Well technically, I will when he say yes to my proposal tomorrow but I know he will. So yeah, I'm getting married and I want you to be there on my wedding day because you're my friend. You're important to me."

 

 

Friend. Of course Baekhyun was a friend because they never put a label on their relationship. He remembered how he hastily packed his belongings the very next day when the other male was out at work. He needed to get away. Away from Seoul because he did not belong there. He might be the reason of someone's broken marriage if he continued being there. With a new life germinating inside him from their shared intimacy, he would be adding fuel to the fire if ever the situation came out bad. The baby was innocent and she did not deserve to be blamed. So Baekhyun made his getaway, leaving behind his love and their bittersweet memories.

 

Baekhyun scanned his surrounding and realised that he was nearing Kyungsoo's cafe. When he open the door and went inside, he suprised to see the place. Tables that supposed to serve the patrons were stacked at one corner near the kitchen. The chairs were lined against the wall in one area and there were several people sitting down. However, there were more people standing while chatting and laughing in the open area. There were also colourful streamers and garlands decorating the ceiling. Food ranging from cupcakes, pastries, fruits salad, nuggets and many more placed in the middle of the place. Music were playing in the background. Definitely a party was going on.

 

He stood by the door awkwardly, not sure whether to go out or just stay inside. Deciding not to be a party crasher, the pregnant man turned to the door to exit the cafe but paused his intention when there was a voice calling him.

 

"Baekhyun!"

 

Turning back, he saw his employer, Kyungsoo was approaching him.

 

"Hey, Baekhyun. Where are you going?" The man asked.

 

"Out? I'm sorry to crash your party, Kyungsoo. I didn't know." Baekhyun answered with small voice.

 

"Don't be silly. It's just a birthday party of one of my friends. You're welcome here. Look, there's Minseok and Yixing." Kyungsoo pointed to a direction and Baekhyun could see his two coworkers, Minseok the barista and Yixing the waiter. "The others are here too. I've texted you earlier, didn't you get it?"

 

"O-oh. I left my phone at home."

 

"It's okay. You're here now. Come, enjoy the party. There's a lot of food here and I bet that your little girl is hungry. You just finished your work at the convenience store, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Now, sit here and I'll bring you the food." He was brought to one of the chairs. "Jongin had prepare you something in the kitchen. Here is just snacks and it's not good for you." 

 

"It's okay-"

 

"I'm not listening to any excuses, Baekhyun. I know you never had a proper meal because you're too tired to prepare any. Now, stay here and I'll bring you the food."

 

"Thanks, Kyungsoo."

 

 

Half an hour into the party, Baekhyun was starting to feel sluggish. After a hearty meal Kyungsoo gave earlier, the pregnant man had not move from the spot he was sitting. His feet were aching again, so sitting down was the best option. The chair was really comfortable and added with the soft music that playing, his eyes begin to close slowly. He shifted in his seat to will away his drowsiness. He did not know how much longer he could keep awake, maybe a few more minutes because the supposed celebrated man was finally on his way.

 

When the door was open, a doe-eyed man came in view. It was the same man he served at the store that afternoon. Following behind him was a man with child-like smile that was dragging another man. The dragged man was tall and lanky, and somehow seemed familiar. Baekhyun continued watching the man. He travelled his eyes to the top to look at the man's face and that was when everything was beginning to dawn on him. It's him. Chanyeol.

 

That plump lips that used to kiss his, promising a happy forever.

 

That straight nose that used to be buried in the crook of his neck, smelling his scent.

 

That almond eyes that used to look at him, like he was the world.

 

And now, they are looking right at him.

 

 

Baekhyun could feel his drowsiness earlier had dissipate completely when Chanyeol started to walk towards him. He wanted to escape from this place but his body seemed to have a mind on its own as it froze and refused to move. Chanyeol was nearing him, in just few more steps he would reach to where Baekhyun's at.

 

5...

 

4...

 

3...

 

2...

 

1...

 

"Baek..."

 

But Baekhyun just sprang from his seat and dashed towards the door, ignoring the calling of his name. He needed to get away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Baek!!!"

 

Chanyeol shouted for the other male as he was running. For someone petite and pregnant, the latter sure was fast. Or maybe not. Maybe Chanyeol was the stupid one. He was relieved earlier because he finally found him. But when the smaller man just stood up and running outside, Chanyeol just watched and let him be, too caught up with the sight of the man. Fortunately, he was woken up from his stupor when Sehun, his foster brother along with Luhan, his brother's boyfriend asked him who was the small man. He ignored the question and quickly ran to chase for the man but he was too late because he could see him already ascending a bus.

 

No. No!

 

"Baek!!!" He called again. He did not care if he was running and shouting like a mad man. He could not let Baekhyun slipped from him for the second time. Once was enough. However, it seemed Chanyeol would experience broken heart again because the bus was starting to move. He picked up his pace although it was useless as the bus was also gaining its speed before it rounded a corner and disappeared from his sight.

 

No... Baek...

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was sipping his coffee while absent-mindedly scanning the outside. It has been almost a week since he stayed in Bucheon for a local music event his small company organised. It also has been almost a week since his unexpected encounter with Baekhyun. He searched for the man as soon as the event ended five days ago but to no luck. The latter really did not want to be found. He had asked Kyungsoo about Baekhyun and he was told that the said man used to work in his cafe before he resigned the very next day after the party. He also worked at the convenience store five blocks from the cafe and he had resigned from that job too. When he asked for Baekhyun's address and phone number, Kyungsoo just kept mum. No matter how Chanyeol begging for the information, Kyungsoo refused to open his mouth and instead telling him that Baekhyun was fine.

 

Are you really fine without me? How about our little one?

 

Chanyeol knew about the pregnancy. He accidentally found the result letter that day when he was frantically searching for his planner book. He was already late for a meeting with his clients and as he was flipping every thing existed on their shared work desk, the letter fell to the floor. That was when he saw the word positive and he remembered how he grinned so wide like a Cheshire cat after reading the contents. Maybe his move the night before was right afterall.

 

He also recalled how devastated he felt when he came home later that evening only to find Baekhyun was gone. The latter's side of closet was empty, no bottles of beauty products in the bathroom, even the pink toothbrush that used to be just beside his blue one was gone. It was like Baekhyun never live there in the first place. He tried to call the man but the latter's phone number had been deactivated. Chanyeol was beginning to lose his sanity when not a single of the latter's friends and coworkers knew his whereabouts.

 

A smile decorated his face as his mind drifted back to the party night at Kyungsoo's cafe.

 

Baekhyun was as breathtaking as he remembered that night and the baby bump only enhanced his ethereal beauty. He was glowing.

 

His train of thought was cut short when his phone ringing. He just sighed when he saw the caller id. Back to work, I guess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was searching for him. Baekhyun knew that. He had seen the former too many times that whole month, wandering around the city. What was he even doing here in Bucheon anyway? A short break? He dismissed that idea because Chanyeol never like to part from the comfort of his home for a long time. Maybe he had events to be organized. Yeah.

 

He was really glad their path never crossed again after that night of party. When it did, it was usually him to spot the taller, even from afar because the man was sticking like a sore thumb in the sea of people with his intimidating height and blood red hair. Whenever it happened, Baekhyun often would swifly changed his route to the opposite way or took refuge in the shop nearby. Honestly, he wanted to run into the taller's arms because he missed him dearly. Six years of being together was really hard to forget. But the said man was never his from the start and that was the bitter truth. Chanyeol had found his own happiness, so Baekhyun could only congratulate and wish him luck silently.

 

 

 

Baekhyun has officially entering the 8th month of his pregnancy. He had not been working for a month already to prepare his baby necessities. Since his doctor advised him to stop doing any work that required physical movement as it might stressed his body and induced birth, he worked on the preparation slowly. It was not dangerous if his baby were to come out early but it was better to wait until the 39th or 40th week because his baby would developed fully by then.

 

After his sudden resignation from the job at Kyungsoo's cafe, he never lost contact with his former employers. He remembered telling them the true reason why he quitted. He told the couple about Chanyeol and since then, they became the friends that he never thought he needed. Kyungsoo and Jongin gave him endless support, morally and physically, and he was more than grateful. Their presence was able to lift up his spirit even if just a bit.

 

And it was yet another weekend. The couple planned to take him to the central park for picnic and Baekhyun could not say no. He was sitting on the sofa in his living room, waiting for the couple to arrive. While at it, the pregnant man rubbed the taut skin of his bump. He chuckled when the baby kicked his left hand when it reached the lower side of the bump.

 

"Hi baby girl. We're going out today. Are you excited?"

 

He received a kick as response.

 

" You're excited? Me too."

 

A kick.

 

"I hope we can get along together just fine. Me and you."

 

Another kick.

 

"I'm sorry that you'll never meet your daddy." Baekhyun teared up. "I'm sorry... But I promise I'll try to be both parents whenever you needed it." He sobbed. His baby was kicking wildly, an occurence that often happened whenever Baekhyun was feeling down.

 

"Okay... I'll stop. We're supposed to have fun today, right?"

 

 

 

There was a carnival going on at the park. Many booths were set up with colourful banners and balloons decorating the place. Families and friends that were there can be seen sporting happy faces. Baekhyun was one of them because the pregnant was enjoying his tteobokki and odeng at one of the many tables available at the venue. Kyungsoo and Jongin were still not back from buying seasoned fried chicken for the latter while he himself, on the other hand, was almost half on finishing his own food. Maybe the line's too long. He shrugged mentally.

 

Baekhyun did not stop, not even for a second from putting the rice cake, piece by piece into his already full mouth. It was heavenly delicious. He has been craving for the food for months already, only now he was able to satisfy his craving. He was eating too fast which then making him suddenly choked. Baekhyun frantically reaching out his hands to grab for water just to realise he did not have any left in the glass. He was already coughing hard that tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. Suddenly there were a big hand rubbing his back and a glass of water was held in front of him. He quickly gulped down the water.

 

"Silly Baek. I told you not to eat like that before, right?" Came a deep voice from beside him.

 

He turned his head and saw a tall figure of a man. It was him. "C-Chanyeol..."

 

"Hey, Baek." The man smiled. Seeing Baekhyun shuffling in his seat trying to get away from him, he pleaded, "Please don't go, Baek."

 

"W-what..."

 

"How have you been, Baek? I know you're doing fine. You both are, right?" Chanyeol smiled to lighten up their talk although a bit hesistantly. He could see suprise that marred the pregnant face. "Baek, please say something."

 

"How..."

 

"Kyungsoo told me. I..." He didn't know how to explain so that it would not hurt the other's feeling. He then positioned himself to kneel beside the man and took the man's hands into his own."I-I... I don't how to say this but first, I want you to know that there is no other person but you."

 

When he got no response other than confused stare from Baekhyun, he continued. "We've been friends for a long time and you I've never been good with words. That night.. that night was me giving hints that I want to spend forever with you. I guess I'm not doing well with that." He chuckled nervously. "I said that you're a friend. You've always been a friend to me, Baek. And friend to me is special than good friend, best friend or even boyfriend because you can be all, you can be everything. If you're just my best friend, then we cannot share loving kisses and cuddle together because that will be wrong. If you're my boyfriend, then you'll stuck with me because I'm a jealous man. I'm sorry if I hurt you with that but really, you are my everything, Baek."

 

Tears were flowing silently down Baekhyun's face. He realized how stupid he was for assuming things on his own. He wanted to apologize but the taller man beat him to it.

 

"Don't be sorry, Baek. I was the wrong one. I misled you with those words when I should've explain it further." Chanyeol then stood up and opened his arms. "Come back to me?"

 

Baekhyun just nodded and threw himself into the former's arms where he then bawled on the crook of the shoulder. He looped his arms around the man's torso, gripping the shirt tightly. Chanyeol just hushed him while slowly rubbing the pregnant man's back.

 

 

A sometime later, Baekhyun had calm down although his breath hitched every few seconds from the sobbing and Chanyeol still hushing and rubbing his back. His round belly was pressed closely to Chanyeol's flat one. He chuckled when his baby kicked wildly, pressing her feet on the skin several times.

 

"You feel that? I think she's happy." He pulled himself a bit from the taller to look up to his face. "And I'm happy too." He beamed.

 

"I'm glad." Chanyeol then leaned down to capture the smaller's lips. He could taste the saltiness from shedded tears before replaced by something saccharine. It was  so sweet and warm, it tasted like home. Chanyeol swore he would never let that go. Never again.

 

He retreated from the kiss and saw the flushed cheeks of Baekhyun. The latter had his eyes closed and they fluttered open to reveal the depth of love and longing in the hazel brown orbs. "If I do this, will you be happy too?" He then kneeled on one knees, one of his big and calloused hands enclosed the slender of the smaller's. He brought his other hand to mould the clothed round bump.

 

"Hey, baby. How about you? Will you be happy too?" He smiled fondly when he was answered with a kick.

 

"Baekhyun, all these years we've spend together was the best moment of my life and I never wanted anything more than this." Chanyeol reached for his back pocket to produce something. That something was a shining silver band with diamonds decorating its middle. He looked up to Baekhyun and saw the man was tearing up yet again but all for a good reason. "Due to my own stupidity, we broke up and you have to be in pain and hard time all alone. But I want to thank you for giving me another chance to be a part of your life again. I promise with my life that I will never make you cry ever again. If I do, you are free to shout on me, hit me, do anything you want to with me but please don't leave. I can never bear that again."

 

"Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me?"


	2. And Us

"And, we're done!"

 

Baekhyun sighed in relief. Finally. He has been standing, unmoving like a mannequin for the past half an hour. He quickly waddled his way to the nearest chair and ungraciously flopped himself down on it. The pregnant man heard a chuckle beside him and turned just to see Chanyeol with an amused smile playing on his lips. He glared at the taller man darkly before huffing and turning away from the man.

 

They just finished taking measurements for his wedding suit. He and Chanyeol were to be wedded in three weeks time. It may seemed rushed to other- no, there was no others. It's only me who didn't know. A kick came from his inside. Fine. It was only the two of us who didn't know. The pregnant man and his baby.  He only learned about the wedding yesterday. The wedding was planned by none other than his partner and friends. It had been going on for more than a month now and it was almost completed, only waiting for his part to be readied. Not that Baekhyun was complaining or anything but he wanted to look in his best, not like a ball ready to roll down when he will be married only once in his whole life.

 

 

"But Yeol..."

 

"Baek, you are in your best. Trust me. This..." Chanyeol paused, placing his big palms on the taut skin of Baekhyun's belly. "This is the prove, Baek. Our love that growing inside you makes you more beautiful. More beautiful than you already are."

 

"Don't you trust me, Baek?"

 

"Yes, I trust you.."

 

Baekhyun felt blush started to creep up his face. Recalling that talk made him remembered their activity after that. It was their first time since he was officially announced to be pregnant. It was intense, nothing like they had before. He could feel the intense love in their gaze, in their touch, in their kiss and in their high. Chanyeol really proved him that he was beautiful. He really could not grasped what was happening on the taller's mind because that night, the taller was like a perfect lover he wished to never let go. But now, he was like a dumb boyfriend Baekhyun wished he never had.

 

"Aww baby. Don't be mad. I'm sorry." Chanyeol said apologetically. The man then kneeled in front of him, making his best puppy face. "Forgive me?"

 

Baekhyun just huffed while crossing his arms.

 

Knowing he was forgiven, the kneeling man brighten up. "I love you, Baek." He straightened his body towards the sitting man, quickly placing a peck on the man's lips before standing up again.

 

"So how long is it gonna take, Luhan?" Chanyeol turned to talk to the said man.

 

Luhan. Luhan was the doe-eyed man Baekhyun served at the convenience store back in Bucheon. He was Kyungsoo's friend, the supposed celebrated man that night at the party. He was also Chanyeol's friend, that happened to be dating with Chanyeol's foster brother. They were all friends and interconnected to one another. A small world in deed.

 

"Don't worry, Chanyeol. I'm a professional. This won't take too long. Just give me a week." Luhan assured.

 

As the plan was among themselves, apparently Luhan was appointed as the designer for their wedding suits. He was not the office worker like Baekhyun had thought before but a known fashion designer in Seoul. Kyungsoo and Jongin were appointed as their wedding caterer. Sehun was in-charge for invitations and venue, along with Yixing and Minseok. And of course, Chanyeol was the mastermind. But still, the pregnant man did not know how his two ex-coworker could be involved in the plan and he was thinking hard for the possible reasons only to be cut off with Chanyeol calling for him.

 

"Baek. Let's go home. You must be tired."

 

Baekhyun wanted to scoff an of course but he let out an Ah! instead. His baby just kicked, really hard. Maybe she realized her appa's stupid intention to hurt her daddy.

 

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol was back on his knees in front of him in a flash. Luhan also had an alarmed expression on his face.

 

The pregnant man took a deep breathe as he rubbed the taut skin of his belly to calm the baby down. "Yes... Yes. I'm okay now."

 

"Are you sure?" The taller put his own hand on the bump, working it simultaneously along Baekhyun's. He could feel the wild movement of the living inside the smaller gradually turned to a fluttering feeling.

 

"Yes." He breathed.

 

"Luhan, we'll be taking our leave now. Thank you for your help."

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol had his left arm encasing the small frame of his lover when they slowly made their way to the car. The latter had his right hand tightly holding on Chanyeol's. In every step they took, the taller man could see the huge effort his little lover made. His every movement required large amount of energy that sometimes left him breathless but Baekhyun never complained he was tired of it. If anything, he was proud to showcase to the world the evidence of their love. Although the smaller never really asked for assistance or support, Chanyeol willingly lend his hands because he himself was proud of Baekhyun. That was why Chanyeol chose to be tied to the man while he was still carrying their baby so that he could also showed the world how proud he was.

 

The wedding plan started right after the five days of his fruitless attempts of searching Baekhyun after their fateful encounter. Kyungsoo, maybe looking at his hagard appearance, finally opened his mouth to disclose the latest condition of Baekhyun. He said that the pregnant male was doing no better than he was although the baby was doing too fine as she was growing exponentially, finally developing into the supposed size. Kyungsoo told him to never lose hope because Baekhyun was still very much in love with him. Hearing that, Chanyeol remembered the plan he had in the very back of his planner book. Since then, he had been executing the details one by one with the help of his friends. The day at the park was also a part of the plan and only God knew how grateful he was when it worked out well.

 

There was still quite a long way towards the car but Chanyeol patiently guide his pregnant lover. He smiled fondly when he felt soft movement of their baby on his left palm. In three weeks time, they would be married to each other and by that time, Baekhyun would be in the early of his 9th month. A little three weeks after that, they would have their baby safely tucked in their arms. He really could not wait for those moments to come.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun threw his gaze outside as he leaned back on the car seat. His palms find their way to the large belly that sat on his lap. He could see Seoul displaying before his eyes. The ever-so-busy capital never seemed to rest even late in the evening. Although the drizzle earlier had covered the city with moist and wetness, its citizens were unaffected by the aftereffect as they still moved forward continuing their pace, still hurrying and rushing. The buildings were skyscraping and intimidating but those features were brilliantly masked with colourful lights. Seoul and Bucheon were same in all these prospect, but to him, he would pick the former if ever he was asked to choose. Seoul might had scar him once, that he felt dead with no purpose of living but it was also the only one that had parch him up again. Seoul is where his home is. Seoul is where Chanyeol is.

 

They were heading back to their home, the home that Baekhyun thought that would never had a place for him again. It has been a week since Baekhyun moved back into Seoul. Chanyeol insisted him to be move back because I want to repay all my the time that I lost being away from you two, he reasoned. And he did repay them. Chanyeol had turned his Rilakkuma bears collection room into a baby room and it has became Baekhyun's most favourite room. He always spent his time there. The room was painted in soft pink colour with all the bears arranged on the wall shelves installed on one the walls. A white cushioned rocking chair was placed on one corner, with a matching diaper table just beside it. The floor was covered with a fluffy dark pink carpet and a crib situated in the middle of the room.  It was just a simple off-white baby crib with bedding but Baekhyun grown to love it. The only missing thing in the room was baby clothes although the pregnant man had put a few that he had bought in Bucheon.

 

The soft purring of the car has lulled Baekhyun to sleep. He was woken up by the feeling of warm surrounding him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself naked in the bath tub while leaning back on a body. He felt a calloused palm stroking the side of his belly. He just sighed contently.

 

"You're awake, Baek?" A voice resounding from his behind, deep but soft at the same time.

 

The said man just hummed sleepily before slumber taken over him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was finally the day. Baekhyun woke up that morning with a smile decorating his face, so did Chanyeol. After a hearty breakfast and a few shared kisses, Chanyeol parted first to the wedding venue. Baekhyun blushed remembering the long forehead kiss awarded by his lover at the door just now along with a Meet you at the altar, Baek.

 

Baekhyun swore that nothing could ruin his special day. They will be wedded later in the evening and a simple reception event was arranged after that to welcome the guests. But he started to have doubts when he felt the onset of slight tightening of his belly while he was in the shower. It was nothing too painful, just an uncomfortable feeling. When it was gone in just few seconds later, Baekhyun was determined to not let anything ruining his special day. Not even his baby. He wanted to be selfish just this once.

 

 

 

Baekhyun was standing in front of a full body mirror, smiling looking at himself. He was already dressed for the ultimate moment of his life and was left alone in the room before the event begun. The suit tailored by Luhan was perfect. It was pure white with some detailings on its sleeves. The white really complimented with his fair complexion. He wore no make up, just applying a basic touch up where needed. His shiny black hair was style into a slight curl, parted at the side. His smile got bigger when his eyes set on the gravid midsection. Chanyeol was right. He did looked amazing. They looked amazing.

 

His smile vanished, lips set to a thin line when his contraction came again. He had confirm that the tightenings he had been feeling for the last hours were contractions because they intensified bit by bit as the time passed. It was also getting closer in interval and this time was 25 minutes since his last one. He convinced himself it was still long way to go as his belly was yet to fully dropped, just hanging a bit lower than normal. Baekhyun leaned against the make up table, waited for the contraction to pass. As soon as it was gone, a knock sounded on the door.

 

"Baek, are you ready?" Kyungsoo was on the other side of the door.

 

Fixing his stature, he answered. "Y-yes. Yes. Come in."

 

 

 

Baekhyun was standing in front of a big oak door with Kyungsoo, waiting for his cue to enter. He had his right hand looped around Kyungsoo's left arm, while his left was caressing his bump. Bouquet of flowers was replaced with a single red rose, pinned on the lapel of his suit. He took a lungful of air when the door was open and music started to play.

 

"Come on, Baek. You ready?" Kyungsoo asked.

 

The pregnant man just nodded. He moved, mimicking Kyungsoo dazedly because he was entrance with the sight of Chanyeol on the altar. The man was wearing a black suit, fitted perfectly with his body. His new dark brown hair was pushed back, emphasizing his handsome feature. A single red rose was also pinned on the lapel of his suit. The man had his hands behind his back and a loving smile adorning his face. Beside the man stood Jongin but that was last of his concern.

 

He realized he had reach the altar when they suddenly halted. Kyungsoo took his hand into Chanyeol's open one. Baekhyun carefully ascend the altar, stopping beside the taller. Then, the priest started his speech and all Baekhyun could remember after was saying 'I do'.

 

"You may know kiss."

 

He and Chanyeol turned, facing each other and closed the space between them to seal their lips together. It lasted only for a short moment because Baekhyun could feel his contraction starting again. He slowly pulled away and leaned his forehead on the taller's chest. It begun to pick up, getting intenser than his last one making him clenched his eyes. His hands were gripping Chanyeol's sleeves. When it was over, he let out a deep breathe.

 

"Baek?"

 

Baekhyun looked up and saw the worried face of his husband. The small man just flashed a small smile.

 

"Are you okay? You're sweating."

 

"Yeah. The baby was kicking hard. She's happy."

 

Chanyeol then rubbed the expanse of the bump. "How about you?"

 

"I'm happy."

 

"Well then, I'm happy too. You're officially mine now."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three hours later, Baekhyun found himself dancing to a slow music with Chanyeol. He had his hands on each of the man's shoulder while his hands positioned on the pregnant's waist. Not far from them was Kyungsoo and Luhan, dancing to their own partner.

 

"I'm fat, can you feel it?" Baekhyun said, cutting the comfortable silence.

 

"Yes, I feel it. I can even squish your fat here." Chanyeol teased, poking around the smaller's waist with his fingers.

 

"How dare you-" Baekhyun stopped when he suddenly jolted forward. His contraction came again. The past hours at the reception event, his contractions were getting stronger and nearing each other with only a few minutes apart but he endured them all in his seat. He only stood up when Chanyeol asked him for a dance.

 

Baekhyun started to grip the fabric on Chanyeol's shoulder and clenched his eyes tight. The contraction was the hardest one had felt, making a groan escaped from his throat. This time he felt somehing shifted within him. The baby was descending lower and had enganged on his pelvic bone, lining itself towards his opening. He could all the changes because he was left with a feeling of a round mass sat between his legs.

 

"Baek? Baek?!" Chanyeol urgently called when his small husband was suddenly breathing hard and groaning. He gasped when a hand was pulling him down by the back of his neck. He could hear harsh breathing sounded in his ear before a strain voice came. "Listen, Chanyeol. I've been having contractions all day. They're closer on each other and just now was the hardes-" The voice was replaced with another groan and he could feel the hard clutch on his arm.

 

"Fuck!" He quickly scooped  Baekhyun up and yelling for Jongin. "Jongin! GET THE CAR!!"

 

He could hear the hurried steps of Jongin but he focused on the laboring man in his arm. He ran outside, still being careful because Baekhyun was whimpering in his every step. When he was nearing Jongin's white Range Rover, he felt wetness flowing down his clothed torso.

 

"Baek, your water..." The man in his arm nodded and sobbed.

 

"I'm s-sorry..." Baekhyun said between his sobs.

 

Kyungsoo was following because he then appeared beside Chanyeol, running towards the car to open the door. The taller carefully put the laboring man on the seat before he himself climbed into the vehicle. As soon as Kyungsoo sit on the passenger seat beside driver, Jongin quickly step his foot on the accelarator pedal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck damn it!!"

 

It was Jongin, cursing and hitting the steering wheel repeteadly. They were stuck in the middle of traffic jam. Kyungsoo beside him were not doing good either. He was frowning, so hard that the end of his eyebrows almost meet together.

 

On the back of the car was Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The labouring man was naked waist down and his outer coat were long discarded. He was hot and sweating. He only had his dress shirt on, chose to leave the buttons open revealing his sweaty chest. He was straddling his tall husband, his knees propped on each side of the man's thigh and hands folded on top of the seat.

 

Guttural sound left his throat as he was fighting through an intense contraction again. Since they left their reception venue, three hard contractions had hit him and now onto his forth, the contraction came with an urge. Urge to push, but he tried to hold it in.

 

"...Yeol... It hurts..." He whimpered. He rocked back and forth on his knees slightly, trying to relieve the pain. Chanyeol was rubbing his back, massaging the tight muscles.

 

"Keep breathing, Baek. You'll be fine..."

 

The next minute, his contraction came again with a stronger urge to push. "N-need to push..."

 

"Baek, wait a bit more please? We're moving now." Chanyeol pleaded because he had no medical assitance nor experience. It can be dangerous.

 

"O-okay..."

 

 

 

Chanyeol could see the entrace of the hospital from far away. They were almost there, thank God. Baekhyun were whimpering lowly. It's been five minutes since they escaped the traffic and along the way, the labouring man was hit with another two contractions.

 

Suddenly, Chanyeol felt dripping of liquid fall on his thigh.

 

"Chanyeol..." He saw Kyungsoo in front had his body turned, facing him and Baekhyun. The other man had a look of horror decorating his.

 

"What is it, Soo?" He questioned the man.

 

"Blood..."

 

No no no! 

 

The tall man reached to felt the new wetness on his thigh only to pale when he saw red painting his finger.  He felt around the inner thighs of his small husband just to see more red.

 

No!

 

"Yeol..." Came a weak voice of his husband. "I like the name Eun Mi..."

 

They were entering the hospital gate.

 

"It means kindness..." His voice became weaker. "...and beautiful..."

 

They were approaching the emergency department. Fuck why is it taking so long?!

 

"....I know she'll be one..." Baekhyun's voice had reduce to a whisper.

 

When the car finally stopped, that was also when Baekhyun became limp in his arm.


	3. Together

Chanyeol was having a dream. The dream was happy at first with him strolling around the park together with his lover, exchanging sweet smiles with each other. However the dream suddenly turned into a nightmare when colour of red was painted on his two hands. He turned to his lover only to see the man was gone, he was left alone. The bright background was replaced with an endless black void and that was when he heard a scream. It started slow before it picked up and turned into a blood curdling scream that was deafening to hear. He tried to run, anywhere away from the sound but he stumbled down because he could not move any of his limbs. He was falling down and when his body touched the ground, he gasped awake.

 

He was breathing heavily when he opened his eyes. They were wide and dilated, revealing a pair of black orb. There was the scream again, coming from his side. He turned to the said noise and saw a little girl having a lone battle with the comforter. He only let out a huge breath. He then reached his hand to pat the figure on the head.

 

"Hey baby. What are you doing?" His voice came out raw from the lack of activity for the past hours.

 

The girl looked up and her face was lit up after seeing the man. "Daddy!" She turned her body to get up and climb onto the man's torso.

 

"Happy Father's Day!!" She said loudly before decorating his daddy face with wet kisses. The man just chuckled. When the kisses ceased to a stop, he enveloped the little girl into his arms and rolled out of the bed.

 

 

 

The television was switched on and he could hear murmured sound of Mickey Mouse talking. The little girl he was carrying widened her eyes and started to scramble out of his arms. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she ran towards the living room while giggling happily. Chanyeol followed her little steps with his bigger ones. He watched the girl halted her movement before switching into a tiptoe with hands on her mouth, covering it from making any sound.

 

When he came into the living room, Chanyeol saw the reason of his child's action. On the long couch, laid a man in his sweatpants and light blue shirt. The shirt was ridden up a bit, revealing a fair skin of the man's flat abdomen. The man was lying on his back and a small body of an infant sprawled on the man's torso. The man's slender hands found their way to the infant's bottom, protecting him from falling. Both of them had their eyes closed, seemingly to be in a deep slumber. Then, Chanyeol noticed an empty bottle milk and a white napkin on the coffee table. He let his eyes lingered back upon the two sleeping figure, tried to capture the sight into his memory. He stared and stared, too absorbed in his thought that didn't notice the sleeping man was waking up.

 

"Morning, Yeol." The man greeted, making Chanyeol down back to reality. "What are you doing?"

 

The tall man saw a pair of eyes was staring back on his own. He thought he would never see that eyes again after that incident four years ago. It was the most terrifying moment in his life. He remembered seeing the endless flow of red streaming from Baekhyun. He remembered how he cried, begged the doctors to save his family. He rather die than seeing them gone before his eyes. Living by himself would be meaningless. The tall man remembered how hard he cried again when the doctor came out from the operation room with a smile, after a long three hours. He thanked the man over and over again then kneeling on the ground, thanking the God for answering his prayer.

 

His life was hard because Baekhyun was unconcious for almost a month although their baby, Eun Mi was fortunately healthy. Now after four years, they were blessed with a new family member, Haneul meaning heaven because he was a gift from heaven. They were inform after the incident that Baekhyun might not be able to be pregnant again and they accepted that harsh truth with open heart. But miracle happened as he was announce to be expecting again. He was in vomitting episode for a whole two months and Chanyeol being the worried husband, took him to the clinic and both came back with that good news. For the nine month period, Chanyeol been watching Baekhyun like a hawk just so he had a safe pregnancy.

 

Chanyeol walked towards his little husband when the man attempted to sit up. He carefully took the 6-month old Haneul from the man and brought the infant to the baby room. He laid him onto his bedding and bent his long body to peck the baby's forehead. He walked back to the living room just to see it was empty but hearing the giggling sound of little girl from the kitchen, he smiled and made his way there.

 

"Daddy! Look! I made you a cake! Chocolate cake!" Eun Mi beamed.

 

"Oh thanks baby. Is this why you're up so early?" The girl nodded vigorously. "Eat your breakfast. We'll eat the cake later together, okay?" She nodded again.

 

Patting her head, Chanyeol then turned to see his little husband was washing dishes at the sink. Sneaking his arms around the man's torso, he brought the man closer like he was backhugging him.

 

"Happy Father's Day, Yeol. Do you like the present?"

 

"Yes. Thanks, Baek. But next time, don't bother to give any. Being with you and those little angels everyday are enough to me."

 

"You're no fun."

 

"I'm being serious."

 

"Fine. Don't complain to me if next time you come home to see Eun Mi with a big ribbon on her head."

 

"That would be lovely. It would be lovelier if you're the one wearing it."

 

"I'm being serious, Yeol."

 

"Me too."

 

Baekhyun gasped and turned around to face his tall husband. He put his hand on his waist and glared at the taller.

 

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking, Park Chanyeol?"

 

"What are you thinking? Care to enlighten me, Park Baekhyun?"

 

"You're unbelievable." He scoffed.

 

"I'm kidding, Baek." Chanyeol chuckled. He then gathered the little man back into his arms. "Forgive me?"

 

"No."

 

"Aww, Baek."  He then leaned down to kiss the pink pouting lips. His advance was met with a much eager kiss. Chanyeol smiled.

 

"Am I forgiven?" A small yeah answered him.

 

Chanyeol leaned down to capture the lips again and again, and Baekhyun responded in every of them again and again.


End file.
